


HCs. Domestic compatibility

by MilkyBabyBunny



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/pseuds/MilkyBabyBunny
Summary: I feel like bichie would live really well together, like their energies are very compatible, then add being in love to the mix and it’s even better lol 💕-cami- Asked by Anonymous on Tumblr
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 3





	HCs. Domestic compatibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderwheelzier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/gifts).

Completely agreed! I don’t necessarily see Bill as a messy person. He can be very organized and particular. He doesn’t really go into Mad Scientist mode very often. But he also understands where that passion and recklessness comes from and that some people have to be a little messy to get to certain places within their head. And in that way, I think he is able to let any of Richie’s sloppiness roll off his shoulders. Not that I think Richie is a total slob. He’s just not very mindful about ‘stuff’ because ‘stuff’ isn’t what he values in life.

For instance, Bill will walk into their tiny kitchen and find nearly every cabinet open because Richie either couldn’t remember where the thing that he momentarily needed *was*, or he momentarily needed lots of things to make whatever it was he wanted to make. But at least most of the dishes made it into the dish washer, so whatever. Like, as long as Richie’s not making Bill clean up a huge mess after him, Bill’s fine with it. Although some days I’m sure he can get a little testy. Mostly, though, he just finds it amusing.

I think they’re two sides of the same coin in laid-backness. Bill couldn’t give a damn about what your personality is; so long as you’re not abusive, he cares about you. But he cares a bit too deeply for his own good sometimes. Whereas Richie is somewhat protectively quick to judge and build up barriers with people, but he lets life pretty much do what it wants and just goes with the flow of it.

And boy are they cutiepatooties when they finally start kissing each other.

It’s after *months* of Bill *leaning into* Richie during conversations. Even going so far as to have Richie’s back against a counter, and one of his own hands on said counter as they stand with one of their hip bones practically touching. Bill’s slight fringe hanging down as he laughs at something Rich said, and Richie’s absolutely beaming, cheeks all budged up because fuck, he’s so damn proud he got that laugh, and so grateful Bill’s with him, and close, and jesus when did he fucking fall in love with Bill Denbrough, y’know?

Bill, on the other hand, has always at least been semi-aware of his feelings for Richie. But he’s just kinda like that. Falls at least a little bit in love with everyone in his life who’s not a total asshole to him. Of course, those things fade, usually. Without reciprocation, it turns into something more solid, like respect and a desire to see that person succeed in life. But with Richie, tbh, as he’s gotten older, it’s become more and more like a raw nerve. Sometimes even just *looking* at Richie will make his eyes prickle up. And he can even get quite melancholy about it. Like, even as Richie’s crawling over the couch, and getting ready to tickle the shit out of him because he’s at his last straw with this god damn frown-pout Bill’s got on his face - he just kinda aches even deeper, because he really doesn’t know… He really has no idea his whole life he’s been training Richie (just by existing) to fall in love with him right back.

It’s not like this whole time Bill’s been flirting on purpose. The leaning and all that shit? The making Richie feel like a fucking princess with his easy attention and soft touches and not-getting-mad? He’s a dramatic bitch and has resigned himself to pretty much never landing Richie.

In the eighth grade, he tried to ask Richie out once, but he was very very riled up and nervous and while he was sure about his feelings, he wasn’t sure about Richie’s or the world around them, and so yeah he kinda stuttered all over the place. And Richie kinda ended up not getting it, and twisting Bill’s words into something supper platonic, and by the time they’d got to that point in the conversation Bill was exhausted so he just said, ‘Yeah.’ And that was the last time he really made a move.

All this to say that Richie’s the one who makes a move first. Also mostly by accident! He has no fore-planning, barely even thinks about it. But Bill was working way too hard on that clicky-clacky second-hand type writer of his and it was so annoying, and Richie was lonely, so he went ahead and made Bill a concoction of teas (spoiler alert: it tasted very bad) in a big ass mug, and then came into Bill’s room and plopped it onto his desk, in hopes Bill would get distracted by drinking it at least for five minutes, because god damn. (Another spoiler: Richie wasn’t annoyed at all… He could definitely have happily put on his headphones and not heard a single key being hit, but he did want Bill to take a break for Bill’s sake.)

Bill gets full-on startled, like he was away in another dimension and then suddenly re-appeared in this one. And it’s so fucking cute that Richie folds up in laughter, leaning full-body into Bill’s chair. Bill, ofc, starts chuckling too, and looks up at Richie with these big, adoring eyes, more happy about Richie’s presence and laughter, than amused about how deeply involved he’d gotten in his writing. And when Richie stops squinting his eyes together, their faces are close, and they’ve both got smiles on their faces, but the laughter is fading. And a joke is on the tip of Richie’s tongue, like he’s about to give this joke a blowjob, right? But instead he just leans in and captures Bill’s lips in a kiss, and maybe for a first kiss it’s a bit open-mouthy and like kissing a dead-fish, but they’re both too shocked to really care.

Richie’s two seconds away from brushing it off as, ‘Haha whoops that’s the last time I make tea. Way too domestic. Seeya!’ Only, Bill puts his hand over Richie’s on the arm of his chair, and makes these kinda eyes at him, and Richie’s quirking a brow, and starting to smirk, because he knows what those eyes mean god damn Big Bill, why didn’t you say something sooner - and then he leans back in to kiss Bill better. And hell yeah his back and neck weren’t made for this angle but fuck off, this is the best thing ever.

Anyways, after that they get even more touchy-feely, obviously. Petting each other’s hairs, and random kisses throughout the day, and cuddling even closer than normal. Like, I’m-in-your-lap-now!cuddling. And they really are just sickeningly happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I always say the same things over and over someone help


End file.
